103015-The Primer
cascadingCourtier CC began trolling sanguineOracle SO at 01:47 -- CC: LIBBY? CC: Are you really alive?! SO: T.T . o O ( Barely. ) CC: Oh thank god CC: I'm so sorry CC: I shouldn't have let you go alone SO: T.T . o O ( Don't be sorry. ) SO: T.T . o O ( The events led to Serios... ) SO: T.T . o O ( Well... ) SO: T.T . o O ( He doesn't have feelings for me, but he has still fulfilled the technicalities of the obligation. ) SO: T.T . o O ( And what is done is done. ) CC: I heard CC: He skipped the formalities on your primer? CC: So you uhh, you're with him now? CC: I mean, at least you're alive CC: that's what's important to me CC: And I'm so glad SO: T.T . o O ( I am not with him in the way I would like to be, but i cannot make him feel things he doesn't feel. I will uphold my end of the obligations. ) CC: I know what you meant before, I guess CC: About being duty bound to him I guess CC: And him to you CC: You uhh, you don't have to be SO: T.T . o O ( No one else will have me. It is a moot point. ) CC: You shouldn't think like that though CC: A dash of optimism wouldn't hurt CC: You did say you wanted to court like a troll right? SO: T.T . o O ( It is irrelevant at this point. ) CC: Well it takes more than a blood transfusion or whatever he did, to do that SO: T.T . o O ( Hmm. ) CC: I guess the future feels differant when you're actually living through it, right? CC: Simple duty, doesn't equal a full partnership SO: T.T . o O ( He did the thing. To my wrist ) CC: The thing that makes him a pervert? SO: T.T . o O ( The thing that makes it... obscene. ) CC: ..can I ask what wasp done exactly? CC: Didn't he just, cut open your wrist and stick a tube in? CC: ...an incision? SO: T.T . o O ( He used a needle to insert a tube into the veins in my wrist, and in doing so opened up the portion of an organ in my species that induces sexual appetites. ) CC: Ooooooooohhhhh CC: Oh CC: So that's it, then? SO: T.T . o O ( Yes. ) CC: You can feel the urges so you owe them all to him? SO: T.T . o O ( I'll apologizein advance for how... weird I might get. ) CC: Weird? SO: T.T . o O ( It is... ) SO: T.T . o O ( The hormonal changes that normally take place much earlier in males and other species, will be taking place in me now. ) CC: Puberty? CC: Like when you get taller? SO: T.T . o O ( Yes, sort of. ) SO: T.T . o O ( It is why we females are so short. ) SO: T.T . o O ( We do not experience it until after we are selected. ) CC: So you're a pupa still? CC: Only just entering adulthood, I guess? CC: That's interesting CC: More things, I'll have against your culture, I guess CC: Sorry for that CC: Still not really liking it though CC: And it doesn't sound like you do SO: T.T . o O ( It is irrelevant. ) SO: T.T . o O ( I need ot rest. ) SO: T.T . o O ( Serios is very warm. ) SO: T.T . o O ( And it makes me sleepy. ) CC: I promise it is, but uhh, yeah CC: Rest CC: Heal CC: Please -- cascadingCourtier CC gave up trolling sanguineOracle SO at 02:39 -- Category:Libby Category:Nyarla